


Just a Cigar

by dget



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (fairly oblique), 221B Ficlet, Flash Fic, Humor, Innuendo, Relationship Advice, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dget/pseuds/dget
Summary: Sometimes people say one thing, when they really mean another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B snippet culled from a WIP.

“Well,” Mrs. Hudson sighed, “sometimes people say they’re upset about one thing when really they’re upset about something else.”  
  
“Why would they do that?” Sherlock demanded.  
  
“Mr. Hudson – no, Sherlock, _you asked_ – Mr. Hudson and I would argue all the time about his cigars. I didn’t like the smell of them when he came home from a night out. Of course, I didn’t hate the cigars half as much as I hated what he’d been doing while he smoked them, but I couldn’t say anything about that, could I? They smelled awful, but maybe I hated them mostly because I knew that they meant he’d been out doing awful things. We’d row, but we both knew it wasn’t _really_ about his smoking.”  
  
Sherlock’s brow was furrowed. “So, sometimes, a cigar was more than a cigar, because the cigar stood for something else, and when you were talking about the cigars you both meant another thing entirely.”  
  
Mrs. Hudson choked on her tea. “Well, when you put it that way…” she laughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, nothing, dear, it’s for the best if you’ve gotten rid of Freud in that brain of yours. Now go talk to John and see how you can fix it.”  
  
Sherlock swept out, barely remembering to toss a thank-you over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Mrs. Hudson called back.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on the dubious origins of "sometimes a cigar is just a cigar," please see [this page](http://quoteinvestigator.com/2011/08/12/just-a-cigar/) (and, very important, please note the picture at the top).
> 
> It's been a year since I've posted anything, holy crap! Not Brit-picked. (Still unsure about use of the word "row," and if it's a word Hudders would use.) Reviews/critiques/corrections always welcome.


End file.
